Tomando el control
by AigokerosShura
Summary: Michelle Cook, es una DJ interesada en la vida nocturna y en la diversión. Camila Millies es una fotógrafa que ha perdido la brújula, después de su inesperado y súbito triunfo en el arte fotográfico ha decidido darse un respiro. Lo único que une a estas dos mujeres es el pasado que las alejó y el presente que las reunió. 8 años pasaron alejadas, las dudas surgen de nuevo.


Advertencias: Bueno… no hay muchas, las de rigor diría yo. Son personajes completamente de mi invención, por supuesto que tiene una leve… apariencia con Xena y Gabrielle, pero bueno, sin ello esto no sería un uber ¿no? En esta parte no hay escenas de sexo explicito, pero denme tiempo y llegaremos a eso.

Para comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias, porras, aclaraciones pueden contactarme en capshura o en aigokerosshura1985

Espero en verdad que les guste este humilde intento de historia y pues nada más ¡A leer se ha dicho!

Tomando el control

Por Shura

El restaurante estaba lleno. Hacía más de dos días que no salía de su departamento. El trabajo iba bien, la familia estaba excelente, pero ella sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de cualquier lugar donde hubiera más de veinte personas. Era bastante extraño ese sentimiento ya que su trabajo requería estar siempre rodeada de gente. Por primera vez en más de dos años aceptó una invitación a cenar. La verdad es que la chica le había insistido por tres semanas, ella siempre estaba ahí, cerca de donde Michelle estaba, siempre vigilándola, siempre al acecho.

Michelle Cook, era hija de un empresario neozelandés y una abogada neoyorkina. La excelente posición social de su familia había hecho que la pequeña morena de ojos azules pudiera viajar por el mundo y conocer cosas que muchas de las personas jamás conocerían. Para que su vida fuera "normal", como decía Michelle, cuando era adolescente, prefirió ir a un colegio público. Ahí por increíble que parezca su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente. Una joven de diecisiete años, atlética, midiendo uno ochenta de estatura, con una piel canela que a todo el mundo hipnotizaba y unos ojos azules que nadie resistía, era simplemente imposible que no llamará la atención de todo el instituto y más si llegaba a la escuela en una Land Rover LRX. La vida le sonreía a Michelle Cook. Era muy feliz en sus años de adolescencia, sin embargo esa época acabaría de una manera súbita e inexplicable, hasta hoy.

- Hola – Michelle saluda a la hosts como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Esa era su técnica, encantar, hacer creer a la gente que le interesaba su vida, aunque no fuera así. Para Michelle era más fácil que la gente se acercara a ella. No era que necesitara la aceptación de las personas, simplemente sentía que sus atributos físicos en la forma que gustaban hacían, de igual forma, que la gente la tratará distinto, como si no pudiera tocarla, como si fuera diferente de algún modo –.

- Hola.

- Creo que me están esperando.

- O.k su reservación ¿a nombre de quien está?

- Mmmm, no lo sé – la mesera la mira con asombro –.

- ¿La hora de su reservación?

- Siete treinta.

- O.k – mira su reloj, después ha Michell – al parecer aún están aquí.

- ¿Si? O.k

- Si, pase por favor y la acompaño a su mesa.

- O.k y ¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi mesa si ni siquiera yo se quién hizo la reservación?

- Porque son las únicas personas que llegaron a las siete y media y después de dos horas siguen esperando para ordenar.

- O.k, o.k, lo siento llegue tarde. – Sonríe –.

- A parte, es la única mesa que tiene dos modelos como comensales.

- ¿Dos?

- Aja, Hugo Spiletta y Sonia Bachille.

- O.k. – sonríe, de nuevo a la mesera en complicidad y le da las gracias con un gesto invisible por salvarla de un gran bochorno que hubiera pasado al no recordar el nombre de su cita –.

- Señorita, que tenga una agradable noche. – Michel le da la mano y le coloca cincuenta dólares en agradecimiento –.

- ¡Gracias! – Al llegar a su mesa un hermoso hombre moreno de cabello corto y un cuerpo perfecto le sonríe, seguido de una morena de ojos verdes y cuerpo escultural. _Hugo y Sonia ¿Cómo acabé saliendo con Sonia? _–

- Hola, pensé que no ibas a llegar cariño. – Comenta al tiempo que se abalanza al cuello de Michelle y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla –.

- Si yo también, este clima está incontrolable ¿No? No ha dejado de llover desde hace dos días.

- Si – dice el moreno tratando de integrarse a la conversación – parece que así va a estar todo el fin de semana.

- Es una lastima – dice Sonia – las fotos no las podremos hacer este fin entonces.

- Yo no diría eso –. Se oye una cuarta voz, Michelle está realmente sorprendida, nunca pensó que estaría metida en una cita doble, si es que esto era una cita – _¿Una cita? ¿No sólo era una cena, una revolcada y ya? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí si podría estar en mi casa haciendo mis cosas? A demás este restaurante es caro e inútil, la comida nunca es suficiente y la cuenta es carísima._ –

- ¡Oh! Perdón, Michelle, Carla, Carla, Michelle.

- Hola – dice Michelle sin interés, de verdad quería estar en otra parte, haciendo otra cosa –.

- Hola.

- ¿Por qué dice que no vamos a parar la sesión?

- Porque el estudio está pagado, los maquillistas, iluminadores, vestuario, absolutamente todo está pagado.

- Pero la locación es al aire libre ¿no? No podemos hacer las fotos al aire libre si el clima sigue así.

- Hay formas. – dicen Carla y Michelle al mismo tiempo. _Raro_. Piensa Carla, cree conocer a la mujer que les ha hecho esperar por más de dos horas en un restaurante tan snob y ni siquiera se dignó a ofrecer una escusa confiable.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Sonia –

- Pues…

- Muchas sombrillas –. Dice Michelle, haciendo que la mesa explote a carcajadas –.

- ¿A que te dedicas Carla?

- Soy fotógrafa

- O.k.

- ¿Tú?

- ¿Eh? – _¿De verdad me está preguntando eso? ¿De verdad? La última vez que cheque yo era la persona más conocida en el mundo._

- Carla –interviene Hugo un poco avergonzado – Michelle es Dj.

- ¿Ah si?

- Aja.

- Dj… Dj…

- ¿Dj McCollies?

- ¡No es verdad!

- Sip, soy yo. Al menos eso parecía en la mañana.

- ¡Oh por Dios lo siento tanto! Estoy en la industria de la moda y me he olvidado de ti por completo.

- Bueno, no es para tanto. A demás la culpa es mía, no salgo mucho en los medios, poca gente conoce mi rostro. No importa.

- O.k – Carla se sonroja y la velada sigue –.

Carla Millies, hija de una maestra de primaria y un empresario texano, amante del arte y de la aventura. Decidió dejar el colegio de monjas e ir a una escuela más liberal como lo había hecho su hermana dos años antes. Rubia de ojos grises, estatura media, con una cara angelical y un cuerpo con el cual todo el mundo piensa en pecar, la pequeña niña de los Millies se embarcó rumbo a lo desconocido. Inteligente como su madre pudo saltarse unos años y alistarse en el último grado de preparatoria con sólo 16 años. Su vida no sigue ningún camino, hace lo que siente y no piensa mucho en las consecuencias. Ha tenido un par de relaciones importantes, pero por alguna u otra razón no ha llegado a comprometerse para llegar al altar. Piensa que lo que la hace dudar en estabilizarse y casarse comenzó en su último año de preparatoria.

- Bueno, un place debo irme. – Se despide Michelle –.

- Creí que el club no estaba abierto.

- Pues no lo está, pero debo arreglar unas mezclas.

- ¿Porque no vamos a DUMAS? – Dice Sonia, con la esperanza de alargar la noche en compañía de Michelle –.

- ¿Dumas? No, yo creo que no, tengo que trabajar. – Se queja Michelle, sabe que no tiene ningún tipo de entrega en la mañana, pero quiere acabar con esta velada a como de lugar –.

- Si, es un poco tarde y mañana el trabajo –. Dice Carla –.

- Vamos, un poco de fiesta no lastima a nadie ¿no creen? – Insiste la modelo –.

- Pues tiene razón. – Murmura Michelle -.

- Vamos Carla, sólo un poco. Es viernes. – Carla estaba dudando. Por un lado tenía mil y un cosas que hacer para la revista, por el otro no quería alejarse de la morena. Sentía una atracción poco usual pero al mismo tiempo le hacia recordar algo.

- Vamos Carla, sólo se vive una vez –. Sonríe Michelle, e suna táctica bien estudiada por la Dj, sabe que una vez que enseñe sus encantos no hay poder humano que la detenga –.

- O.k, vamos.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. El Porsche negro 911 de Michelle llego sin tardanza, seguido del Cadillac XTS de Hugo.

- Bueno, nos vemos allá entonces ¿no? – Dice Sonia -.

- Claro, allá nos vemos –. responde Hugo y Michelle arranca. Ama ese coche, le trae recuerdos, recuerdos que son un poco borrosos, pero en los últimos dos días se han ido aclarando de una forma bastante dolorosa –.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Michelle sin darle importancia a las caricias que Sonia hace en su muslo –.

- ¿Te molestaste por lo de la doble cita?

- La verdad no, me sorprendí, pero no me molesté. No sabía que Hugo era hetero.

- Pues si, todo el mundo piensa que es gay porque es modelo y es una hermosura, pero es tan tradicionalista como pocos. Quiere tener hijos y una esposa.

- Mmm, si, muy a la vieja usanza. Y la fotógrafa ¿Por qué sale con él?

- Porque es un bombón ¿no?

- Aja, si, pero no creo que ella sea del tipo de Hugo.

- ¿Por?

- No lo sé. Es, pues no se ve que sea amante de la industria de la moda.

- ¡Oh! O sea que ¿Te molestó que no halla sabido quién eres?

- Nop, me asombró. Alguien que trabaja en la industria de la moda debe de saber quién es quien en el aquí y ahora ¿no crees?

- Cierto, pero Michelle, tú misma lo dijiste, no sales en las revistas, no es culpa de la gente que la Dj más grande del mundo se esconda de la prensa ¿no crees?

- Pes si, pero necesitaba un descanso, con todo el trabajo de los últimos cinco años ya me merecía un año sabático.

- Claro… así que hay que divertirnos ésta noche y después ya veremos.

Cuando Michelle se decidió a sacar un disco nunca imaginó el impacto que provocaría. La música siempre había sido uno de sus refugios. Artistas como Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, Los Beatles, Los Rolling Stones, eran sus ídolos, la vieja escuela del rock, no del rock 'n' roll, no esas canciones rítmicas de amor y dulzura, a ella le interesaba más el rock de bandera, que propusiera, que dijera algo más allá de un simple te amo, te odio o te extraño, necesitaba que la música y la letra diera un mensaje. Pasaba las noches enteras ideando como podría hacer que las generaciones escucharan a estos artistas con nuevos bríos. Nunca supuso que acabaría siendo Dj, la música electrónica no le hacía llegar a la catarsis a la que podía llegar con un buen Rock, pero la vida tiene caminos insospechados y la mezcla de baile y recuerdos le abrieron la puerta a la grandeza.

- Hola – dice Hugo – tenemos mesa, Carla está allá.

- O.k, vamos.

Carla seguía un poco nerviosa, sabía que conocía a la morena, pero no podía acordarse de donde. Era un caso perdido, se limitaría a disfrutar la noche y nada más.

A la mañana siguiente Carla entró en la cocina donde su hermana estaba haciendo el desayuno. Muchas personas pensaría que las hermanas Millies eran gemelas, pero nada más alejado de la verdad. Camila Millies era cuatro años más grande que Carla, era considerada la hija rebelde y una influencia muy peculiar en la vida de Carla. Como su hermana, rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura, uno sesenta de estatura, con un cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio, era casi idéntica a su pequeña hermana, la única diferencia eran los ojos. Mientras que Carla poseía unos ojos grises intensos, los ojos de Camila eran verdeazulados, llenos de candor y comprensión.

- ¿Café?

- Te amo.

- Lo sé – se sienta a un lado de su hermana en la pequeña mesa de la cocina – No debiste de salir ayer.

- Lo sé, pero Hugo es tan sexy.

- Pensé que era gay.

- Si, yo también, pero ningún gay podría besar así de bien a una mujer.

- Y… ¿dónde fuiste?

- A Dumas.

- ¿Dumas? Ese antro de mala muerte.

- ¿Qué te pasa señora? Es el mejor club de la ciudad.

- ¿Y los dejaron entra así nada más?

- Pues en cierta forma. Hugo es uno de los modelos más codiciados y Sonia, su amiga, es una de las modelos de Victoria Secret.

- ¡Oh, muero de la emoción!

- Jajaja, te has vuelto tan aburrida desde que sales con esa abogadilla.

- ¿Abogadilla? Es la mejor abogada de la ciudad.

- Y la persona más aburrida del mundo. Está bien, te doy la razón, hace dinero cómo si fuera maga, pero ¿De verdad? ¿Con ella? Es la cosa más sosa del mundo.

- Concéntrate en la historia.

- ¡Ah si! Bueno pues ahí estábamos Hugo y yo esperando a Sonia y a su novia o amiga o sepa Dios que… pero no sabes lo mejor.

- No, no lo sé.

- No sólo es la novia de Sonia o lo que sea… es nada más y nada menos que… - la mira con una emoción que no cabía en la pequeña rubia –.

- Aja.

- Dj.

- Aja.

- Mc.

- Aja. – Camila se comienza a desesperar – ¡rápido hermana!

- Collies.

- ¿Eh? – se queda pensativa un minuto - ¡Oh Dios mio, no es verdad!

- ¡Oh, si que lo es!

- ¡Dj McCollies! ¡Mi hermanita conoció a Dj McCollies! ¿Cómo es?

- Pues… es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Cuando entró al club todo el mundo volteaba a verla. Pocas personas saben quien es, pero ¡Oh Dios, es hermosa!

- ¡No puedo creer que la hayas conocido!

- ¡Aja! Ya ves cómo mi vida loca me deja muchas satisfacciones. Tú eres la única realmente loca que dejó la fotografía para concentrarte en la "enseñanza."

- ¡Oye! Me hace feliz.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo hermanita?

- ¡Ah! Tengo que irme.

- Jamás voy a entender porque regresaste Camila.

- Me voy. Y no lo dejé para siempre. Me estoy tomando un tiempo.

Camila Millies era sin duda alguna una de las fotógrafas más reconocidas de la gran ciudad. Con tan sólo veinticinco años logró más premios internacionales que ningún otro fotógrafo en el planeta. Cinco años después, esta de vuelta en su antigua casa de la preparatoria, dispuesta a dejara tras una vida de aventuras por un modo más "normal" de vida. Pensó que sería una buena idea tomarse un año de vacaciones para poner su vida en perspectiva. Lo que pasó fue que conoció a Rita Longbert II, una abogada litigante, su especialidad eran los asuntos corporativos que seguía los pasos de su padre, también era un gran abogado.

Camila y Rita se habían conocido en un baile de beneficencia. Rita era una bella joven de treinta y dos años, morena, alta, cabello castaño obscuro y ojos azules. Camila pensó que sería divertido hablar con alguien más o menos de su misma edad. Comenzaron a platicar y sintieron que había química en el ambiente. Seis meses después estaban inmersas en una relación de lo más convencional.

- Aghh, mi cabeza – Michelle despertó desorientada. Había dejado de frecuentar bares desde hacia más de seis meses y los estragos de la noche anterior la dañaron más de lo que había supuesto.

- Hola – se asoma una cabeza de cabello castaño –.

- Hola.

- ¿Nochecita?

- Me estoy muriendo Nestor – el hombre entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama cerca de Michelle -.

- Lo sé. Te ves tan linda cuando estás cruda.

- Te ves tan idiota cuando me haces sufrir.

- ¡Ash! Que genio ¿Qué no conseguiste nada anoche?

- A parte de un dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz… creo que no. Desperté y no había nadie conmigo, así que supongo que… nop.

- ¡Ah una lastima!

- ¿Y eso?

- Pensé que querías conocer a Adriana Lima.

- ¡Oh y quiero! Es sólo que ayer salí y por extraño que parezca, la novia de Hugo me pareció familiar, pero no sé de donde.

- Un momento… un momento ¿La novia de Hugo? – se levanta de un salto y se lleva las manos a la cabeza – ¿Hugo? ¿El que móldela calzones? ¿Ese Hugo? – En un momento de descuido Michelle le arrebata el gatorade que lleva Nestor en su mano y se lo bebe de un trago –.

- Aja, el calzonudo ese… tiene novia.

- ¡Oh, la vida no es buena conmigo!

- ¡Cállate ya! Pensé que eras feliz con Fernando – se vuelve a acostar –.

- Y lo soy, sólo que uno puede soñar.

- La verdad – lo ve de la forma más retadora que puede a pesar del malestar que siente –.

- ¡Agh! Le aposté mil a que Hugo era gay y Fernando aceptó. Malditos modelos, pensé que los de ropa interior y los de ropa no se hablaban.

- ¡Ah, así la vida en Calvin Klain!

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Por fa – se intenta levantar pero no lo logra –.

- Te espero. – Nestor sonríe –.

- Claro, tú descansa. Por cierto tal vez venga Fernando.

- ¿A?

- A verte

- ¿Por?

- Porque es mi novio y te ama.

- La verdad.

- Viene verme y a llevarme a cenar.

- ¿Y porqué no te ve en tu casa?

- Porque le dije que saliste ayer y que seguramente estarías – detiene su monólogo y la ve de pies a cabeza – así.

- Te odio.

- Claro que no, me amas desde que íbamos en la prepa.

- O.k, bye, regresa rápido que tengo hambre.

- Algún día tiene que hablar de eso.

- Pero hoy no. Llévate las llaves, me voy a dormir.

- .

Nestor James Downs, ha sido amigo de Michelle desde que tenían dieciséis años. Alto, de cabello castaño obscuro, de una fortaleza física impresionante, resultó ser uno de los amigos más fieles de Michelle. Los dos salieron del closet al mismo tiempo y desde ese día supieron que iba a ser muy difícil separarse. Así que mientras Michelle se enlistaba a la academia de música, Nestor decidió estudiar relaciones públicas y convertirse en el manager de Michelle.

- Hola.

- Hola. – responde la Dj con una cara de pocos amigos y mucha migraña -.

- Oye Michelle, gracias por dejarme entrar.

- Cállate Fernando, no grites.

- No estoy gritando, tiene una muy mala pinta mujer del camino andante.

- Wey ¿Eso qué?

- Nada, sólo estoy tratando de innovar mi repertorio.

- Pues no te esfuerces demasiado.

- Tú siempre tan linda.

- Lo intento – Fernando entra a la cocina –.

- O.k, agua helada y una tonelada de aspirinas ¿Qué tal suena?

- Mil veces mejor que tu voz.

- ¡Ash! ¿Así tratas a tus amigos?

- Así sabes que eres uno de ellos – Fernando sonríe con malicia –.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien qué?

- ¿Sonia, algún progreso?

- Nop. – Michelle regresa a su cuarto, el día esta húmedo y se siente morir, pronto cambia su pijama por sus boxers favoritos y una playera sin mangas negras, es todo lo que puede soportar en ese momento –. Me estoy muriendo.

- ¿Desde cuando la gran reina del rave no puede aguantar una noche loca?

- Desde que los treinta y un años llegaron a mi puerta.

- ¡Ash! Que terrible, lo bueno para mi es que los treinta y un años significan que estoy a cuatro años de retirarme y se un gran actor de películas baratas de amor barato.

- No dejes que te detenga – se acuesta de nuevo, Fernando la sigue y se acuesta a su lado –.

- Dime la verdad, tú nunca tomas tanto y menos entre semana – la ve directo a los ojos con preocupación – Es éste día ¿no?

- Siempre los es, todos los malditos años tiene que llegar éste puto día y yo tengo que sentirme igual de mierda como hace ocho años.

- Sip, la vida no pasa tan rápido ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

- Fotógrafa profesional. Siempre quiso ser libre y correr por ahí.

- ¿Nunca la vas a olvidar verdad Miko?

- Trato de cogerme una vieja a la vez y ni eso ayuda Fer, ni eso ayuda.

Michelle, antes de zarpar a la fama como toda una reina de la noche rave, había estudiado música por cinco años en la academia de bellas artes más reconocida del país. Ahí fue donde conoció a Fernando, el hombre más guapo de su generación, o era lo que escuchaba de las mujeres jóvenes que se derretían por el aspirante a dramaturgo. Un buen día sin más, Fernando se acercó a ella e instantáneamente conectaron. Atlético, de ojos miel y un cabello largo, ondulado y sedoso era el tipo de hombre que todo el mundo quiere tener en sus brazos, pero en aquel momento los brazos de Michelle estaban ocupados de una forma tan demandante que nadie podría hacerle sombra a la persona que era el amor de su vida.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en la academia y la amistad de Fernando y Michelle se fortalecía aun más. Un buen día Fernando invitó a cenar a Michelle en una de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Debía de hacerle una confesión, era crucial para que la vida de Fernando fuera la que él quería y no la que la gente lo orillaba a ser.

- _O.k ¿por qué estamos aquí?_

- _Tengo que decirte algo._

- _Si, está claro, pero ¿Qué es ese algo?_

- _Recuerdas que en la fiesta de Bravo llevaste a un amigo._

- _Nestor._

- _Aja él, bueno… desde hace mucho tiempo me he estado preguntado muchas cosas._

- _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué modelas calzones?_

- _Aja… no – la mira herido –._

- _Jajajaja, perdón, sigue, es que no soporto la intriga._

- _Bueno, en la fiesta estaba hablando con tu amigo y me pareció que tenía razón en muchas cosas._

- _Si, es bueno hablar con alguien como Nestor, es ogetamente directo el hombrecito._

- _Creo que él tiene razón._

- _¿En?_

- _Creo que soy gay._

- _Aja._

- _¿Aja?_

- _Pues si, si lo eres._

- _¿Qué? – la mira impactado –._

- _Fer no manches, no es el fin del mundo, todos lo saben. _

- _¿Todos?_

- _Aja. Mira, eres condenadamente atractivo, te gusta cuidarte, siempre hueles bien, te vistes bien y…_

- _¿Soy modelo?_

- _Aja._

- _Odio los clichés._

- _Pero embonas bien en ellos._

- _Michelle._

- _Fernando._

- _¿Crees que Nestor quiera salir conmigo alguna vez?_

- _Yo creo que sip._

- _¿De verdad?_

- _Sip, Nestor es…_

- _Un sueño._

- _Pues la verdad es que si – lo mira con seriedad –. Creo que harán un bonito par… de jotos – estallan los dos en carcajadas – o por Dios puedo ganar en el póker por primera vez en mi vida si salimos juntos los cuatro. Cuarteto de jotos. Mi sueño de ir a las vegas por primera ves hecho realidad._

- _¡Cállate! _

- Hola.

- Hola amor.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Como debería de estar, ya sabes como se pone en éste día.

- Odio éste día.

- ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella? – Fernando deja su taza en la mesa y sigue a Nestor a la cocina donde deja las compras –.

- Todos los años Fer. Todos, lo único que me dice es que tal vez después pueda hablar del asunto.

- No podemos hacer nada más.

- Nop.

- Hablando de otras cosas – abraza a Nestor por la espalda – me enteré de que Hugo no es gay.

- ¡Ash! ¡Cruda, cruda pero chismosa como ella sola!

- Aja, así que me debes algo ¿no?

- Nop.

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro que si!

- Bueno ya, sólo por hoy.

- Ese es mi muchacho, siempre tan cumplidote y guapo él – Nestor se voltea en los brazos de Fernando y le da un tierno beso – Odio éste día, lo aborrezco.

- Buenos días clase.

- Buenos días señorita Milles.

- ¿Cómo van con sus proyectos?

- Hechos un asco – se escucha la tímida voz de una jovencita a lo lejos –.

- Jajaja, si así se empieza. Muy bien, pues. A trabajar.

Camila Milles llevaba enseñando un curso de fotografía amateur en la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad. Muchas personas que iban al curso no conocían la gran trayectoria de Camila, de hecho la razón por al cual el curso estaba abaratado era por el carisma de ella y la gran paciencia que la caracterizaba. Muchas personas no sabían porque la gran Camila Millies había decidido hacer una pausa, muchos pensaba que su actitud se debía a que no lograba encontrar algo más demandante e interesante en su trabajo. La verdad era otra, Camila quería repensar su vida, sanar las heridas del pasado y enfrentarse al presente, le costará lo que le costará.

- Muy bien chicos esto es todo por hoy, tengan un excelente día.

- Usted también señorita Millies.

- La verdad es que lo dudo mucho – suspira –.

- ¡Agghhh huelo a muerto! – maldice Michelle al levantarse de la cama por tercera ocasión –.

- Cruda, hueles a cruda.

- ¡Cállate Nestor!

- Ya lo dos. Michelle date un baño y arréglate que tenemos que salir.

- Nop.

- Si, anda.

- ¡No quiero mamá! – dice al tiempo que en su cara se transaforma en una niña berrinchuda de cinco años –.

- ¡Pues me importa un carajo! Tienes que comer algo y no pienso sacarte con boxers a la calle.

- O.k. – Michelle se dirige al baño –.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A Chez Toi.

- ¡Uh! Un gran problema, no tengo nada de comida en la casa – Nestor bromea –.

- Que simpático mi hombre. Al restaurante.

- ¿Por?

- Habló Hugo, nos quiere invitar a cenar y ¿que crees?

- ¿A modelar en calzones?

- Nop, a conocer a su nueva novia.

- ¡Nooo!

- ¡Si!

- ¿La misma que conoció ayer Michelle?

- Así es Nestor, la misma.

- ¡Uh! Me intriga, debo de ver con mis propios ojos quien me ganó mil billetes.

- Jajajaja, eres un asqueroso perdedor.

- El peor.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al restaurante. Michelle estaba callada, más que nada por el hambre y el dolor de cabeza que sufría, pero eso lo podía controlar. Lo que escapaba de sus manos era el incesante martirio de estar recordando el momento que marcó su vida para siempre. Ocho años después y no lo había podido superar, al parecer no lo superaría jamás.

Entraron al restaurante como siempre, los tres hermosos amigos seguidos de un sinfín de miradas curiosas. Michelle no lo soportaba, no podía imaginar su vida debajo de las centellantes luces estrepitosas de los paparazis o de las inacabables entrevistas acerca de su trabajo y de su vida personal - _¿Quévida personal? Si supieran que soy más de estilo de una noche, estaría en los titulares de todos los blog, periódicos y revistas de chismes de mundo. ¿Por quéla gente tiene tanta fascinación por alguien como yo? ¿Quétengo de especial? Sólo mezclo discos, hago bailar a la gente. No educo, no salvo vidas, no lucho en contra de la injusticia, no soy nada del otro mundo ¿Por quéla gente se obsesiona tanto conmigo? ¿Seráque sus vidas son más vacías que la mía o es que alimento una fantasía? Jamás me podréresponder_ –. Por lo menos llamaba la atención por su belleza física y no por su profesión, aunque ninguna de las dos cosas la satisfacía por completo.

- Ahí están – Fernando señala la mesa del rincón más grande y oculta del restaurante –.

- Tengo hambre… y sed… y hambre – replica Michelle con cara de niña regañada –.

- Ya vamos a comer mi pequeño grillo. Calla y camina.

- Si mamá.

- Así me gusta obediente – el golpe en el brazo que le propinó la enfadada Dj fue tan sorpresivo que hizo brincar a Nestor –. Te odio tanto.

- Cálmate, sabes que no es verdad.

- No me gusta que me peguen Michelle.

- Eso se lo tengo que preguntar a Fernando.

- Toda una fichita la muñeca – Finalmente llegan a la mesa donde los reciben unos sonrientes novios –.

- ¡Hugo hola! – se saludan los dos modelos efusivamente. Michelle y Nestor sólo se quedan parados, aun ninguno de los dos comprende como es que Hugo sea heterosexual – _Es el maldito cliché_ – piensa la morena mientras estira la mano para saludar al citado modelo –.

- Hola amigos, les presento a Clara. Clara mis amigos, Nestor manager de Michelle, Fernando un colega modelo y bueno Michelle, que ya a conociste ayer.

- Si lo recuerdo. Hola a todos. ¿Ordenamos?

- Por amor de Dios que muero de hambre – se deja caer en la silla y hojea sin ánimos la carta, la mesera se acerca a la mesa para comentar los entremeses y las especialidades – Lo que sea, pero que sea caldoso y después un corte de carne ¿o.k?

- Entendido – responde la mesera y que los demás comensales pidan, la cara de Michelle es de desesperación esté en el momento justo de salir corriendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás –.

- Sólo corre, ve a la cocina y consíguele un caldo, una sopa o algo para que coma por favor, conozco esa mirada y no es nada amigable – le ordena Nestor a la mesera. Ha visto a Michelle enfadada pero por alguna extraña razón todo se ha conjuntado este día –.

- ¿Mal día? – pregunta Carla preocupada –.

- Malos ocho años ¿tal vez? – pregunta irónica la Dj –.

- ¡Oh! A mi hermana también le pasa lo mismo en este día en particular, por alguna extraña razón los 27 de febrero no le sientan bien.

- Seee… ha de ser el ambiente.

- Es lo que digo yo. En fin, es extraño que a dos personas les moleste el mismo día ¿no?

- Seee… el día, la cruda y el hambre no son buenos concejeros.

- Para nada – todos ríen –.

La cena paso sin incidente alguno. Después de que Michel probó algo de comida su humor cambió, aunque aun estaba intrigada por la similitud que tenía Carla con alguien de su pasado, sólo que no entendía con quien. – _Es extraño…me recuerda mucho a…Mejor no vayas ahí, todo menos eso en este día ¿o.k?_ –

- Entonces la sesión de fotos se hará maña ¿verdad?

- Si, está programada para las 12 del día. Queremos tener los interiores iluminados con luz natural, para hacer el juego de luz y sobra. No quiero que Michelle pierda el misticismo. A parte, si el clima nos juega una mala pasada por lo menos no nos mojaremos y no pararemos la sesión.

- Bien por mi – contesta la Dj –.

- Sólo tengo una petición.

- Y es – pregunta Nestor atento –.

- Mi hermana también es fotógrafa y está en una especie de año sabático y la verdad es que su novia no me cae nada bien, y últimamente se la pasan todo el maldito tiempo juntas. Es una fan tuya y quería saber si ¿podría estar en la sesión por favor?

- ¿Por qué no te cae bien su novia? – Pregunta la artista –.

- ¿La verdad?

- La verdad.

- Ufff – suspira y trata de acomodar sus ideas – es un gran dolor de huevos – la mesa entera suelta una carcajada de dimensiones estratosféricas –. Es una maldita snob, su nombre lleva un numero al final, es abogada, creo que se encarga de echar a la calle a los trabajadores sin darles lo que les corresponde, creo que es corporativa, no sé bien la verdad. Pero no es sólo eso, trata a mi hermana de una forma horrenda, le dice que su trabajo no vale la pena, que deje de estar sacando fotitos que no ayudan a nadie y que mejor piense en su futuro ¿qué futuro? ¿Hijos, parrilladas y una vida miserables? La odio. Antes parecía que mi hermana era feliz, viajando por el mundo, capturando momentos preciosos, ha ganado varios premios y eso no es lo que más le importa porque amaba hacer lo que hace. Hace seis meses que está saliendo con la sosa abogada y ha cambiado muchísimo. Antes sus ojos brillaban y se reían, ahora parece que sólo quiere estar, en vez de vivir. No sé que le pasó, pero la cambió. La cambió muchísimo.

- Bueno, en vista de la trágica historia del cambio de tu hermana pues no me queda otra opción más que tratar de ser una persona decente y comportarme mañana ¿no?

- ¡Ohhh! Gracias Michelle eres increíble – abraza a la Dj con toda la fuerza que posee su cuerpo –.

- O.k… entendí… de nada… ¿Puedo respirar? – _Esa sonrisa… esos ojos… nee_. _No vayas ahí, por tu vida y el poco buen juicio que te queda ¡NO VAYAS AHÍ!_ – Bueno pues, nos veremos mañana.

- Hasta mañana – todos se despiden, ha sido un día agotador para Michelle, sólo quiere olvidarlo y seguir con su vida.

Carla estaba de lo más emocionada. Por fin podría tener a su hermana todo un día y darle uno de los mejores regalos del mundo para sacarla de su estupor y de su incesante tristeza.

- ¿Me guardaste helado?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- 27 de febrero. Camila ocho años, no es como tan difícil de adivinar.

- ¡Como te odio de verdad!

- Naaa… me amas. Dame – señala al bote de color ladrillo que está en el regazo de su hermana –.

- Nop, hay dos más en el congelador.

- ¿Dos? Entre la edad y la depresión vas a engordar.

- Claro que no. A demás es sólo una vez al año.

- Si eso es lo raro. Hoy me sorprendió que otra persona pudiera compartir tu odio por el 27 de febrero.

- Ñaaa… es el clima.

- Aja, eso mismo respondió. En fin ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

- Nada.

- Bueno pues tu hermanita logró convencer a Dj McCollies de que te dejaran entrar a su sesión fotográfica.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Es verdad?

- Claro que es verdad ¿Tienes algo que hacer con tu novia horrenda esa?

- Nop. Está en una conferencia en Miami.

- ¡Ohh! Me muero de ganas de escuchar todo en cuanto llegue.

- ¿Por qué no te callas?

- Porque es bastante divertido ver que estas de acuerdo conmigo pero te cuesta tanto trabajo admitirlo que pretendes estar molesta ¿cierto?

- ¡Noooo!

- Aja. En fin, ponte guapa mañana porque vas a conocer a la persona más maravillosa del planeta.

- ¿Por qué dices que es maravillosa? Creo que la que tiene un crush con Dj McCollies eres tú.

- Puede ser. Ya sabes, morena, alta, ojo azul, cuerpo atlético. Si no estuviera con Hugo no dudaría en lanzarme a sus brazos ni un segundo.

- Esa descripción no tiene nada de especial. Hay muchas personas así en este mundo.

- Aja… si yo sé… pero… hay algo… no sé… tal vez sea la forma tan especial en la que se comporta, como si todo el mundo le perteneciera, pero a la vez simplemente lo dejara ir. No sé.

- Puede ser… te dejas impresionar por cualquier cosa.

- Ja, ja, ja. Sigue con tu humor de renegada y te quedas mañana.

- ¡Ay hermana no aguantas nada!

Esa noche Michelle no pudo dormir bien. Algo le incomodaba. Daba vueltas en la cama sin encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que nunca se hizo. Otra vez 27 de febrero. Otra vez esa fecha fatídica que no ha podido olvidar, seguramente jamás lo haría. Finalmente, después de cuatro horas interminables dando vueltas en la cama el sueño llegó a su encuentro.

Se veía de nuevo en aquel jardín lleno de pasto, flores y dos árboles inmensos. Este era su lugar favorito de toda la academia. Tranquilidad absoluta, tiempo para pensar y crear. Siempre se sentaba en la banca que daba a la avenida principal. El contraste entre la tranquilidad de su pequeño espacio florido y la gran calle llena de gente, de autos y de prisa contrastaba tan mágicamente que las notas salían casi solas. La música, el arte y el amor era lo único que le importaban.

La primera vez que la vio no pudo creer su buena suerte. Era como siempre se la había imaginado y mejor. Su candidez, su picardía, la forma compasiva con la cual trataba a todas las personas que la rodeaban, su inteligencia y su sensibilidad habían atrapado el corazón de Michelle como un hechizo, rápido y poderoso. Siempre pensó que la verdadera felicidad la encontraría el día que descubriera a esa persona especial, ya saben, del tipo que te hiciera olvidar tus problemas, que pudiera hacer que tu mundo fuera esa persona y nadie más, que todo se iluminara con el simple hecho de verla sonreír. Un amor que desgarrará su vida, que la hiciera sentir viva, feliz, gloriosa. Eso era ella para Michelle su alfa y su omega, el comienzo y el fin de su vida.

- _¿Por qué sonríes? – le pregunta un joven Fernando a una más joven Michelle –._

- _¿De qué hablas?_

- _No te hagas… estas sonriendo como idiota desde hace tres días._

- _¿Ah sí?_

- _Si – Michelle baja la mirada para que Fernando no note la sonrisa que se formó de nuevo en sus labios – ¡No mames!_

- _¿Qué?_

- _¿Ya? – pregunta Fernando –._

- _¿Ya qué?_

- _¿Ya le hablaste a la rubia?_

- _Salimos mañana en la noche… deséame suerte_

- _¡Suerte! _

La alarma sonó a las seis de la mañana como cada mañana. Camila se levantó con una extraña sensación de vacío. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, como si algo muy importante le faltaba. Estaba consiente la pequeña rubia que siempre le faltaría algo, mejor dicho, alguien. Desde hace ocho años entendió que la verdadera felicidad que vivió ya no se repetiría. Estaba resignada a tener una vida tranquila, en vez de una vida feliz.

La mañana de las hermanas Millies fue normal, sin embargo había algo en el aire que no se sentía del todo tranquilo. Carla miraba a su hermana ausente, pensativa. Creía que se trataba de la emoción por conocer a la Dj, pero notaba un dejo de tristeza en la mirada verde de Camila. No dijo nada en la casa, ni en el auto cuando se dirigían al estudio. Podía ver a su hermana distante. Pensó que ésta sería una oportunidad única para convivir con su hermana, hablar de cosas sin importancia y verla sonreí de verdad. – _Últimamente no sonríe como antes. Parce que la vida se le escapa de las manos lentamente. No séporque regresó. Estaba tan bien viajando por el mundo tirando fotos, siendo feliz. Aún recuerdo su emoción cuando me contóque iría a Tokio a sacar las fotos más hermosas del mundo desde la torre. Esa maldita abogada se estáacabando a mi hermanita. Ya no hay chispa en sus ojos ¿Cómo dejóel glamour fotográfico, los viajes por el mundo, conocer gente nueva, por una pinchurrienta clase de amateurs fotógrafos? ¿Por quédecidióparar? ¿Quétiene en la cabeza?_ – Aquí es –. Dijo Carla mientras trataba de estacionar el auto.

- ¿Por qué no te adelantas y yo lo estaciono Carlita?

- ¡Ohhh! ¿Estas segura que no quieres ser mi asistente?

- ¿Qué… Y perderme la alegría de ver como mis alumnos aprende a tirar fotos de sus perros, gatos y amigos?

- Eres una babosa.

- Más respeto chiquita que aún soy tu hermana mayor.

- Y una mugre aburrida.

- Vete ya – Camila sale del auto y abre la puerta del conductor –.

- ¿Estas segura de que tu novia te deja conducir? ¿No mandará al chofer para que estacione el auto por ti?

- Vete… no creo que quieras hacer esperar a la artista.

- Nee… o.k – y con paso firme se aleja de su hermana, se detiene y voltea – ¡Ah! Por favor antes de que entres al estudio… trata de sonreír y no verte como zombi ¿si?

- Haré lo posible – Camila entra al auto y se prepara para pelear por un lugar de estacionamiento cerca de estudio –.

Michelle se despertó de un humor muy extraño, con una mezcla de ansiedad y felicidad que ella misma no podía explicar. Se levantó a las seis de la mañana, realizó su rutina de ejercicios, desayunó abundantemente. Para las nueve de la mañana estaba tan fresca y tan radiante que el propio Nestor pensó que se trataba de otra persona. Se dirigieron al estudio. Sorprendentemente todo el camino Michelle hablo y hablo y hablo. Su plática se baso en los recuerdos de la universidad. Los edificios altos, los salones inmensos llenos de instrumentos musicales, el estudio de grabación, la felicidad de sentirse libre y profundamente feliz.

- ¡Era todo!

- ¡Claro que no! – Nestor niega enfáticamente – Ustedes señoritas de las áreas del arte no tenían ni un solo minuto para ser libres –.

- Aja. ¿Te recuerda algo? No, no puedo tengo examen de calculo mañana a las ocho. Eras de lo más aburrido. Por suerte tu novio y yo no teníamos clases de cálculo.

- Aun no entiendo ¿Cómo un hombre hermoso como el mio y con un talento enorme para la actuación acabó de modelo de calzones?

- ¡Ohhh! Por favor… le va demasiado bien y no sólo es actor… también es músico.

- O sea, se supone que íbamos a cambiar al mundo y a educarlo ¿no? A usar nuestra fama para acercar a la gente a la cultura. ¡NO A VENDER CALSONES DE CALVIN KLAIN!

- Exageras. Tú no eres el modelo.

- Tú tampoco y a demás ni siquiera es tu novio.

- ¿Celos?

- No, bueno si… ¡ah no sé a veces! Depende de la persona. Si es una o un fan que sólo lo ama por haberle visto los calzones, no me preocupa, es más por mi puede hasta besarlo y decirle que es un Dios. Pero si se trata de cualquier persona que no entienda que ese adonis esta comprometido y quiera llevárselo a lo cama con cualquier truquillo de quinta… me irrita hasta decir basta.

- O.k – Michelle ríe por lo bajo –.

- ¿Qué? Wey es lo mismo que pasabas con Ca… - se detiene rápidamente cuando ve la expresión de dolor y melancolía en los ojos de Michelle – perdón, perdón.

- Nee… está bien. No podemos evitar hablar de ella si estamos hablando de la escuela ¿no?

- Aja.

- A veces me preguntó ¿Cómo estará?

- ¿No has sabido nada de nada?

- No, ya tiene un buen. Creo que hace cinco años estaba en Australia. Me enteré por un amigo periodista que trabajaba con ella. Después de eso… puff… parece que se la tragó la tierra.

- No puedo creerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ustedes eran la pareja perfecta. Eran lo más pasional del mundo y así como así… no más. Dime ¿Que pasó?

- Aun no lo sé, no lo tengo muy claro. Lo único que recuerdo fue que de repente ya no quería verme. Me dejó sin más y no la volví a ver.

- Una lastima.

- Si… la verdad es que si.

- Es aquí – dice Nestor apuntando a un gran edificio blanco –.

- Se ve decente.

- Cállate decente y baja del carro para poder estacionarlo.

- Pensé que como figura pública me podía estacionar donde yo quisiera.

- Aja, si Lindsay Lohan.

- ¡Oh bueno! Sólo pensé.

- Pues hoy no pienses. Se hermosa y convence a la gente de que eres de carne y hueso y no una bonita creación digital nipona, como esos nuevos grupos.

- ¡Jajajaja! O.k… me adelanto.

- Sipis… hojalatería y pintura de van a tardar bastante.

- Idiota.

- Me amas.

- Bye – Nestor sale en busca de un sitio para dejar el carro. Mientras tanto recuerda lo extraño de la conversación. Michelle no hablaba de ella desde hace ocho años, parecía que su nombre estaba vetado de toda conversación referente a la universidad – _¿Qué está pasando? Tal vez es el tan esperado "olvide y avance" no lo sé_. – Su celular comienza a vibrar, checa el identificador, sonríe y contesta. – ¿Vienes?... aja… aja… nop… aja… es el mismo edificio donde hiciste el anuncio la temporada pasada… aja… el blanco grande… aja… es el pent-house… o.k te veo ahí… bye.

El pent-house era enorme. Lo había acondicionado para que las paredes blancas captaran toda la luz posible del hermoso sol que los acompañaba esa mañana. El piso de arriba era se usaría para los maquillistas, los vestuaristas y el equipo fotográfico. La parte de abajo había sido completamente vaciad. No quedaba ningún mueble ni adorno. El gran ventanal daba una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad. Era simplemente hermoso poder ver casi todo lo que la ciudad podía ofrecer. Claro que estando en un dieciochavo piso era difícil no apreciar la hermosura de la ciudad.

- Hola – dice Michelle con un tono alegre –.

- Hola – responde Carla con la misma alegría –. Vestuario y maquillaje están en la parte de arriba, mande por unos cafés, no sabía que era lo que te gustaba así que traerán todo una gama de cafeína para tu paladar –.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que un capuchino hará todo el trabajo.

- Mmmm… o.k, regularmente yo siempre necesito un expreso… es raro a mi hermana también le gusta el capuchino.

- Es una bebida universal ¿qué puedo decir?

- Aja – la ve con una leve sospecha. Ya era demasiado extraño que Camila y Michelle sufrieran por un mismo día, ahora también su bebida favorita era el capuchino – Pensé que como gran estrella de la fiesta estarías dispuesta a acabar con dos botellas de wiski antes de empezar la sesión.

- Nee… no soy Lindsay Lohan, a demás uno no puede dejar atrás las mañas de la universidad.

- ¡Ya! – _Aja, lo mismo dice Camila_ – Bueno… am… pues no te entretengo más ve a cambiarte y comenzaremos cuando estés lista.

- O.k.

El atuendo que escogieron para la sesión era sencillo, pero hacia resaltar los mejores atributos de Michelle. Sus fuertes y torneados brazos quedaban al descubierto en una playera negra de tirantes gruesos, su busto abundante se podía apreciar a través de la ajustada prenda. Sus piernas largas, firmes y marcadas piernas y glúteos quedan atrapados en un justado pantalón negro de piel. Las botas estilo motociclista que terminaban el atuendo la hacían ver peligrosa y misteriosa al mismo tiempo. El maquillaje era sencillo. Sólo utilizaron un poco de base y rubor para darle color a sus mejillas, con el rímel sus ya largas pestañas aparentaba ser más gruesas y enmarcaban perfectamente sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

- Dioses de la lesbiandad ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¡Jajajajaja! Nada que no estuviera ya ahí.

- ¡Dios! Michelle vas a tener unas mil ochocientas personas atrás de ti

- ¿Qué no es lo normal? – Responde en tono juguetón –.

- Si, pero las mil ochocientas personas van a ser hombres homosexuales a los cuales les vas a romper el corazón y la orientación sexual.

- ¡Que idiota eres Nestor!

- Si, siempre ha sido así ya lo conoces –. Repite una voz profunda a lo lejos – Pero tiene razón… estas despampánate.

- Bueno gracias, viniendo de un vendedor de calzones eso me halaga.

- ¡Oye! Mi novio es un vendedor de calzones también, bueno, ya se viste más pero... O.k sigamos con el trabajo. No te preocupes, el concepto es crear más misterio alrededor de tu persona, así que con la luz y la sobra adecuada vas a estar bastante protegida como siempre.

- Lo agradezco.

La sesión de fotos comenzó. Era fácil para Michelle, mirar para un lado, pretender que sentía algo, saltar, reír, moverse. No modelaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía los fotógrafos decían que era natural. A mitad de la sesión se tomaron un descanso. Después de media hora de hacer casi todas las poses y miradas felinas que tenia en el catalogo Michelle, Carla decidió darle un respiro.

- O.k… está es la última. Michelle por favor ve a la puerta, con una mirada distante, como si estuvieras pensando en algo que te quita el sueño por favor – en ese momento en el que Michelle dirigía su mirada penétrate a la puerta del estudio, una rubia cabeza se asomó. Los cabellos de la nuca de Michelle se enchinaron en cuanto unos ojos verdeazulados profundos la miraron fijamente. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba Camila, delante de ellas, con la misma sonrisa que deslumbraba su ser, con esos mismos ojos en los que se podía perder. Ahí estaba la que fuera su razón de existir y su alegría plena, y también la persona que destruyó sus ilusiones con una simple frase: esto se terminó.

- ¡No! – fue la única palabra que pronunció Michelle antes de dirigirse a la puerta –.

- ¡¿Miko?!

- No… tú menos que nadie me dirija la palabra… No me hables – fue todo lo que pronunció antes de salir del estudio –.

- ¿Qué carajos Camila? – grita Carla alterada, no comprende nada ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana pudiera molestar tanto a la Dj? –.

- Yo…

- Hola – Fernando la saluda, nadie sabe que hacer ni lo que está pasando – dale tiempo, yo… Camilia tú… wow… Nunca pensé verte de nuevo.

- Si, yo tampoco, menos en esta situación.

- Pues si.

- ¿Va a estar bien? – pregunta Camila con la voz y la mirada apesadumbradas –.

- Si, Nestor fue corriendo tras ella.

- Siempre hay que correr tras ella ¿no?

- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – Carla los veía con interés, pero no entendía ni una palabra. -

- Muy bien muchachos recojamos todo, hemos terminado por hoy.

- Ustedes dos me deben una extensa explicación.

Michelle no podía creerlo, después de ocho años Camila volvía a su vida como si nada. Caminó lo más rápido y lejos que pudo; no se podía concentrar con toda la gente que veía a su alrededor; estaba sudando, temblando; el corazón se le aceleraba de una forma horrenda; toda la adrenalina que tenia decidió estallar en ese momento. Vio un pequeño callejón donde podía esconderse de toda la locura que se había formado alrededor de ella en tan sólo cinco minutos; no pudo más y colapsó, se sentó en el suelo, tomo sus piernas con sus brazos, inclinó la cabeza hacia sus rodillas y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

- Miko – Michelle no respondió. Nestor supo que en ese momento sería mejor sólo darle la libertad de sacar todo lo que Michelle traía dentro. Después de todo habían sido ocho años de auto represión. Los minutos transcurrieron despacio, la respiración de Michelle se fue normalizando poco a poco. Aun no entendía bien a bien lo que había pasado. Pensó que simplemente había sido una aparición, una alucinación que su mente creó por la extraña rutina al cual lo había forzado esa mañana, al fin y al cabo ella era una Dj, sus mañanas no existían, la vida nocturna era su rutina. Sin embargo ella sabía que ninguna excusa podía explicar lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Era ella verdad, no estoy loca?

- Era ella.

- ¿Qué hacía ahí?

- No lo sé. Tal vez Fernando nos pueda decir algo, él se quedó en el estudio con Camila y Carla.

- Aja – Camila, Camila, de nuevo Camila. Ahora entendía todo, el destino se estaba burlando de ella, le hizo recordar a Camila para que sufriera de nuevo. – Vámonos

- O.k

El camino de regreso para ninguna de las dos partes fue sencillo. Ni Michelle, ni Camina hablaron durante el trayecto. Estaban perdidas en sus propios recuerdos. Habían pasado ocho años, tiempo nada despreciable, sin embargo las cosas, extrañamente seguían igual. Las dos sentían la misma ansiedad por verse, por escucharse, por tocarse, sólo había una cosa que lo impedía. Esa maldita tarde del 27 de febrero de 2004 que marcaba el presente. Ese día fue el definitivo, Camila buscó a Michelle con desespero en el colegio, necesitaba una explicación acerca de los rumores que llevaban días en su cabeza y que retumbaban en sus oídos como mantra infernal – _Michelle estuvo conmigo ¿quéno lo sabías? Te fuiste por dos días ¿Crees que alguien como ella puede sobrevivir dos días sola? ¡Por favor, no te engañes! –_Una y otras vez ese maldito comentario, una y otra vez la imagen de su novia en manos de otra. Sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, sin embargo necesitaba escuchar las palabras de la boca de Michelle.

- _Te estaba buscando – Dijo Camila mientras se acercaba a la banca preferida de la morena, en su rincón especial de tras del colegio –._

- _O.k_

- _Me dijeron unas cosas… la verdad no sé si creerles o no._

- _¿Ah sí?_

- _Sí._

- _Por mi puedes creer lo que tú quieras – con esa simple oración la vida de Camila se desplomó, sus ojos verdes antes centellantes dejaron de brillar –._

- _¿Entonces es verdad?_

- _No lo sé – las palabras de Michelle se sentían como cuchillos filosos atravesando su alma, la frialdad con la que la alta morena respondía – Ya me enteré, has lo que quieras._

- _¿Por qué no te pudres y te vas al inferno?_

- _Después de ti._

- _Esto se terminó._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron. Dos meses después se graduaron y partieron para diferentes vidas, una sin la otra.

Continuará…


End file.
